1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to containers for collection and transport of refuse such as garbage or trash.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Garbage cans and bags are known and used to collect refuse of all kinds. Generally garbage cans and bags have been constructed of metal, paper or plastic.
Closures for containers such as bags are also known, being disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,991,001; 3,143,278; 3,439,866; 3,545,668; 3,669,254; 3,784,087; 3.865.304 and 3,990,627.
The '087, '304 and '668 patents disclose a deformable metal strip at the upper periphery of a container, to hold a folded upper portion of the container mouth in place once the container mouth has been closed by folding. The strip extends beyond the edges of the container to permit folding of the deformable metal strip over itsself, to hold the folded portion of the container in place.
'278 discloses adhesive at the interior of a mouth of a container to seal the container closed.